


Fandot Creativity:  Drone/Kitchen

by Linguini



Series: Fandot Creativity [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Shock, and then lets someone else do the saving, douglas saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini





	Fandot Creativity:  Drone/Kitchen

The drone is no bigger than a goose.

This is the first, slightly hysterical thought that enters Douglas’s mind, after the shuttling off of passengers and the offloading of cargo, the endless reams of paperwork and the blink-and-miss-it taxi ride home. He sits at the kitchen table with his hands wrapped around the cold mug (strong hands, with long dexterous fingers, that didn’t shake when the engine went, nor during the hair-raising, barely-controlled descent, but are certainly trembling now), and goes over it again and again. Hears the alarm bells and the shouting from the passengers. Sees the mangled husk of it wrapped around the blades of Gertie’s port engine. Smells the acrid smoke of burning, melting metal. Feels nothing of a sense of balance about it, two engine strikes on opposite sides of the same aircraft, after _decades_ of nothing at Air England. 

And then there’s a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his dark brooding, and another reaching around to pluck the mug from unresisting grasp, warm fingers sliding into his. A kiss against his hair, and the briefest of hugs. He closes his eyes, breathing in solidity and comfort, and lets himself fall.


End file.
